haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Port-Salut
Port-Salut (Kreyol: Pòsali) is a commune in the Port-Salut Arrondissement, Southern Department of Haiti and a coastal resort town in the southwest corner of Haiti. The population was 19,000 at the 2015 census. Port-Salut is the birthplace of former Haitian President Jean Bertrand Aristide. In 2013, MondoBlog magazine listed Port-Salut number one, on its annual Top-ten list of the "Most beautiful communes" in Haiti. ]] , Haiti]] About In the Southern Department of Haiti, along its shoreline, lies the sublime beauty of Port-Salut, a hidden treasure. The town was the birth place of both former President, Jean-Bertrand Aristide, and Prime Minister, Jean-Marie Cherestal. History The city of Port-Salut was founded in 1788 and raised to the rank of commune in 1917. Before the territorial organization, Port-Salut originally contained 7 rural sections and a district that were 1, 2 Anse-à-Drick, 3 de la Ravine l’Eau, 4 de la Grande Crête, 5 de l’Etrone de Porc, 6, 7 de l‘Abacou, and the district of Ile aux Vâches. The first citizen who represented this town in the first House of Commons in 1817 was L. Lully. Port-Salut acquired celebrity status deserved by the brave defense of the Haitians, against the attack of the French at the place called Garata. • In January 1802, a black Jacques Giraud was thrown into the sea after being tied with several blade wounds. The blades and the current brought him to the shore. The growers of Port Salut met at the edge of the Cove the body which was still breathing, and transported it to a hut; they restored it entirely to life. Giraud recounted how he had been embarked, stabbed and thrown into the waves. Colonel Hamplaya, a white colonist who commanded at Port Salut, wanted him arrested again, and taken to Les Cayes, where he had been infallibly shot. But a young man of color held up the workshop of the house where Giraud had been transported, and protested his arrest. The revolt spread throughout the parish. Vancol, Trichet, Wagnac put themselves at the head of the insurgents, arrested Hamplaya to whom they allowed to retreat to Les Cayes. It was at Port-Salut that the insurrection against Dessalines began on October 8, 1806, with the arrest of General Moreau by some thirty inhabitants, at the head of whom was the courageous citizen Messeroux, then judge of peace of this commune. The outcome of this revolt led to the fall and death of the emperor at Pont-Rouge. • In 1843, the Port-Salutais, faithful to Boyer, refused the passage of their village to Rivière Hérard which had to billet to walk on to Jérémie. • On April 8, 1846, the Piquets were scattered. • Port-Salut was the scene of great battles in 1868-69 between the government-backed Piquets and the Cacos of the South. The town was burned. Salnave's ships made important catches in these areas. A priest, the abbe Schaldi, cure of the parish, made himself the mentor of the Piquets; but the Cacos, taking Port Salut, took him prisoner and brought him to Les Cayes, whence he was expelled from the country. • In 1883, Port-Salut took up arms against Salomon and repulsed both waves of the Cayes troops sent to fight him. He laid down his arms, however, after having burned his last cartridge. Geography Port-Salut, located at 18.0939° N, 73.9257° W, is positioned on a small peninsula in the southwest corner of the larger Tiburon Peninsula. According to the IHSI, this commune has a total land area of 48.79 square kilometers (18.84 square miles), of which 45.91 km² (95%) is suburban and rural and 2.88 km² (6%) is urban. The Commune of Port-Salut has two communal sections. The urban section is coastal and the communal sections are interior. The dominant relief is either the hills or the next plateau that is in town or in communal sections. The Pointe de l'Albacon, which is so difficult for ships coming from the west to overtake it, is in this commune, which forms a sort of peninsula at its extremity. Neighborhoods Demography The climate of the town is fresh and healthy. Its inhabitants are called Port-Salviens. The Port Salutais are hospitable, with a nonchalant pace. Economy Port-Salut was once known for its coffee production in the nearby mountains, near the Macaya Peak. Fishing activity is present in the port. The region was converted in the 1960s into the cultivation of vetiver with the manufacture of essential oil exported to the city of Les Cayes. ]] The activity of the city is mainly dominated by the national tourism of Haitians, who come to the sandy beaches overlooking the Caribbean Sea. Dauphinée beach, one of the most famous beaches of the island Haiti, is in Port-Salut. Agriculture, trade, and crafts are the predominant economic activities of the commune of Port-Salut. There are five super markets (large and small), nine large stores (selling furniture), two building materials, 12 food supply centers, two depots and shops. The Commune has no gas station, private morgues, photocopy service etc., only two pharmacies and a photography studio have been inventoried in the Commune. In the area of economic and financial infrastructures, Port-Salut has four hotels, five restaurants, two caisses populaires and a marketing cooperative. Economic productions include coffee, cotton, gypsum quarries, food crops of all kinds, tobacco, starch, pistachios, coconuts, bigarades, magnificent pineapple, tavernon, yellow spain, soft mahogany, spearhead, bamboo, lataniers, pitte, and peeled wood. The region has an assortment of Livestock and is renowned for its horses. Port-Salut also manufactures straw hats, hamaes (hammocks) and straps. It exports out of Les Cayes. Environment Beaches that embrace the village are made of white sand, fine and almost sugar-like in texture. Favorite beaches of the Haitian residents living there include Plage Macaya and Kalico. ]] Tourism potential Although Port-Salut is considered one of the most appealing places on Haiti's tourist map to visit, it has not been developed enough to encourage more tourist dollars to be spent there. The World Tourist Development has largely ignored the potential of Port-Salut to offer more than just its sliver-sand beaches, which can be found anywhere on the island. Rather for eco-tourists to discover the rich variety of its flora- and fauna-proliferated terrain is where the town needs to head in having its unique ecology promoted. The Haitian Diaspora is starting to recognize possibly the most appealing tourist destination in the South Department. Port-Salut's cleanliness and its warm-hearted people residing there add to its attraction. Haiti's Minister of Tourism, Stéphanie Villedrouin, a one-woman whirlwind of unceasing activity in promoting Haiti as a world-class tourist destination, has been working diligently to open up the island to more tourism. She has applied her talents and skills in developing the hospitality industry, and hailing improvements in the infrastructure to make available areas of Haiti that have been inaccessible so far. Now that the Diaspora has been awakened to the possibilities of Port-Salut's potential as a tourist magnet, it remains only a matter of time when the government will open its pocketbook, so Port-Salut can increase its tourism. Infrastructure Transportation Many of the roads in Port-Salut are paved. Electrical service is not dependable in Port-Salut and the natives retire and arise, according to the sun's setting and rising. Today, it is the Petit Port Salut, further south, which is an advantage because its port is safe and deeper, which is a bit of a shame for the city of Port-Salut, which loses, day by day, its importance to St Jean du Sud located on the other coast of the peninsula. Education The Ministry of National Education for Youth and Sports is represented in the Commune of Port-Salut by a school district office. Eight Kindergarten, two dozen mostly private primary schools and five secondary schools have been inventoried in the commune. There is also a technical and vocational school and two literacy centers. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is represented in the Commune of Port-Salut by a communal office. Two clinics and a health center without a bed were listed in the Commune with a technical staff consisting of a doctor, two nurses, and dozens of auxiliaries and matrons. Utilities In terms of water resources, the commune has seven rivers, seven springs and eight public fountains. The commune of Port-Salut is partially electrified by the electricity office of Les Cayes. Security A police station, a court of peace and a registry office constitute the administrative and judicial institutions of the commune. Culture Religion Seven churches (chapels included): Catholic, two episcopal, 13 Baptist, three Pentecostals, one Wesleyan , four Jehovah's Witness Kingdom halls and six other churches were enumerated in the Port-Salut Commune. Feast of the patron saint, Santo Domingo, is celebrated August 4th. In 1882, the state donated $ 1,000 to build a church. There are in the countryside many chapels served by the cure. On the Carpentier habitation, the chapel is dedicated to Our Lady of Perpetual Help; she was blessed on February 5, 1888. Organziations For political parties and other organizations, there are two grassroots organizations, two peasant groups and a women's group. It should be pointed out that almost all the groupings of the Commune are united in the MPPS (Peasant Movement of Port-Salut). Communication Telephone service exists through a four employee office with five lines operating as booths. There is no radio station, newspaper / magazine, or TV station. Leisure There is no library, museum, nor movie theater in the town. The parish hall serves as a theater room. The sports practiced are: football (soccer), basketball and athletics. Four nightclubs, seven gâgeres and three public places were also counted in Port-Salut. Recreation ]] Some of the activities visitors can enjoy in Port-Salut, besides relaxing on the beaches, are exploring the coastline by bike, which can be accomplished in a couple of hours; experiencing mountain waterfalls and the fresh-water pools they create; and exploring through a maze of caves, where at any time you may emerge onto a scene of breath-taking beauty overlooking the Caribbean Sea. PS5.jpg|boat in Port-Salut clear blue waters PS3.jpg|Port-Salut, Haiti PS2.jpg|Port-Salut PTS b21419.jpg|Plains outside Port-Salut center Pointe Sable a21419.jpg|Pointe Sable Beachhouse.jpg|Beach houses near Port-Salut center Michael Vedrine Category:Port-Salut Arrondissement Category:Sud, Haiti